Final descions
by bethanylynn
Summary: robin makes a surprise gesture to star but when slade attacks his mind changes and willthe titans ever be the sam


Cyborg-now that everything is back normal can we just relax

Raven-I highly doubt it

Bb-hey has any one seen robin

Starfire –yes where is he

Bb–guys I just realized something we're all 18 right

Raven-you just figured this out

Bb-yeah

(Robin-walks in)

Cyborg-dude where have you been

Robin-some where

bb-what's in the bag

Robin-nothing

(Robin walks away)

Starfire-that was strange

Bb-your telling us

(Theme song)

(Robin is in the living room on a cell phone)

Robin-Courtney you're my closet and dearest girl friend

Courtney-I know but why are you asking her

Robin- you know the answer to this

Courtney –but she's not an actual human and you are

(All titans walk in as Courtney saying this)

Robin-because I want to

Courtney-robin get a grip you're 18

Robin-so are and I'm asking star no matter what you say

Courtney- alarm just beeped I have go we are so not done with this conversation

Robin-bye

Robin-gees

Starfire-what is you need to ask me

Robin-um…uh (he gives a weak smile)

Cyborg-you can't hide any thing from us

Raven-who were you on the phone with

Robin-Courtney

Star-oh ok

Robin-Ill be back in minute star and only star can you meet me on the roof

Star-ok

(Robin-runs to his room and grabs a littlte box)

robin-here it goes

(on the roof )

Starfire-what do you need to tell me

Robin-I don't know how this works on your planet

Star-huh

(The titans walk on the roof and robin and star don't see them)

robin-but this is how we do it on earth

(He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little ring box and drops to one knee the other titans Cyborg Bb and raven look to one another)

Robin-Starfire will you marry me

Titans- (gasp)

Starfire-yes

(Robin slips the ring on her finger and gives her a hug)

(Back inside)

Bb-dude are you crazy

Robin-what

Raven-you can't get married at 18

Starfire-how does this work

Raven-explain it to her

Robin-sure

(His phone rings)

Robin-can you

(Robin answers it)

Courtney-so did you ask her

Robin-yes and would you drop it I'm fine she said yes

Courtney-ok just calling to make sure your fine

Robin-bye

(He Hangs it up)

Cyborg-dude are you…

(Alarm beeps)

Bb-trouble

Starfire-c'mon

(At the scene)

Robin-x

X-robin

Robin-titans attack

(They all attack)

(Starfire is attacking x)

X- what is this

Starfire-nothing

X-what's the ring

Starfire-nothing

Raven-ashram metros centos

X-you can't capture me

Cyborg-we already did

Bb-we finally did

Back at the tower

Cyborg-you two can't marry

Star-why not

Raven-you're only 18

(door opens)

(all titans stop)

Starfire-who is she

Robin-who

Raven-her

Robin-batgirl

Batgirl-robin

Star-who is she

Robin-a friend

Robin-where's batman

Bg-looking for the bathroom

Batman-robin

bb-omigod dude you're a legend

batman-thanks

robin-what are you doing here

batgirl just visiting

Cyborg-how did you get in

Bat girl-hacked security system

Cyborg-oh

bb-this is so awesome

robin-alright let's get you two situated

(robin leaves with bg and bm and star)

raven-we cant let them do this

bb-we have to find a way to stop this

Cyborg-what can we do

Raven-nothing

bb-let's just relax

LATER IN THE WEEK

(in robin's room star and him are planning the wedding)

Starfire-I don't let you see the dress right

Robin correct we pick out the cake decorations do the invites and set a date that's it

Starfire-wow dress what do I do

Robin -Batgirl or raven can take you shopping

Star-ok lets ask

bb-i cant take it they wont talk to us its all yuck

robin-what do you mean

Cyborg-nothing

Raven-you two are completely ignoring us

Star-it's the Wedding

Batman-you two still need spend time with your friends

Cyborg-im out

Robin-why

bb-because you two don't care

star-we do

raven-no you don't

Cyborg-we'll help you fight but that's it

Raven-bye

Robin-im going to be in my room

Starfire-robin

robin-leave me alone

batgirl-its ok we'll talk to him

batman- lets go

(five minutes later)

batgirl-he's no where

star-did you check the training room

batman-yes

star-hmm I don't know where he would be

robin-hey

batgirl -where have you been

robin-in the basement

Starfire-what for

Robin-something leaked

Batman-oh

Robin-star did you order the decorations

Star-yes

Robin-we'll do the invites and we need to set a date

Star –on it

Robin-ill be in my room

(The next day)

Starfire-he hates me

Batgirl-he doesn't do you want to go pick out a wedding dress

Starfire-sure

(They leave)

Batman-robin how did you install this system

Robin-Cyborg built the tower

(Alarm beeps)

Robin-trouble

(In downtown nyc)

robin-what's going on

batman-I don't see anything

raven-im here

Bb-me too

Cyborg-what are we looking for

Robin-I don't know

Raven-look

Cyborg-killer moth

Robin-attack

Cyborg-go

(all start attacking)

robin-Starfire

Starfire-on it

(Batgirl and batman attack)  
>raven- ashram metros centos<p>

Killer moth-you're going to have to do better than that

Cyborg-BB

BB-I've tried everything and nothing

(Killer moth-attacks and doing so robin is knocked unconscious)

Killer moth -see you later titans

Bb-is he ok

Raven-he's fine

Cyborg-he's coming around

Robin-(groan) where am I

Star-robin (rushes down and hugs him)

Raven-we're out

Robin-guys can you stay

BB-why would we

Starfire-please

Cyborg-sorry star

(at the titans tower)

batgirl-everything is set invites have been sent decorations ordered and food is done

robin-ok ill be in my room

star-what's wrong with him

batgirl- he's just upset

batman-im going to talk to him

(in robin's room)

robin-nothing is going right

batman-maybe it's the wedding

robin-I love star

batman-that may be but do you really think getting married is going to do anything

robin-I don't know any more all the titans are coming within the next two days I don't even know what to do

batman-the wedding has ruined your friendships

robin-no it hasn't they're just mad

batman-boy wonder listen to me yes it has you need to see it

robin-whatever

THE NEXT DAY:

Star –robin torch and Speedo are here

Robin-hey guys

Speedo-so where are the bride to be and the groom to be

Torch-oh wait here they are

Star-glad you're here

Robin-batman batgirl this is Speedo and torch Speedo torch this is batman and batgirl

Batman-pleased to meet you

Torch-where is the rest of the gang

Star-didn't want anything too do with the wedding

Speedo-oh

Robin-come sit down

(they all start watching TV when the door opens up)

robin -Courtney

Courtney-hey when is the wedding

robin-Saturday

Courtney-good I arrived on time

Courtney-is that batman and batgirl

Robin-yep

Batman-hey Court

Courtney-hey

Robin-Alright let's go to the chruchand get all tihe things set up and anything else

Star-let's go

(at the church)

wedding planner-thank you I will have everything set up before Saturday

star-excellent here are the plans where we want everything

wedding planer -no problem(they all leave)

DAY BEFORE WEDDING

Robin-has any more of the titans arrived

Batman-yep over there

(He looks to the couch and there is bumblebee, aqualad jinx wildebeest and kid flash)

Star-all the titans who rent here said they'll later or wll see them tomorrow

Robin -ok no news from Cyborg bb or raven

Batgirl-afraid not

Jinx-so what happened to between You and them

Star-they thought me and star getting married was a mistake

Bumblebee-oh

Aqualad-tommrow at what time

Batgirl-2: 30

Kid flash-ok

Batman-robin…

robin-im fine

batgirl-let's get some sleep big day tomorrow

torch-ok

aqua lad-im going

batman-why

aqua lad-I have to be in the water

wildebeest-see ya

(all go to bed)

DAY OF THE WEDDING

Batgirl-everybody-get up

Star-yay the day is here

Batgirl-lets get your dress and haed over there

Jinx-are there bridesmaids deresses

Batgirl-no sorry

Bumblebee-let's go

(they head out)

batman-alright

robin-torch Speedo head over there make sure everything is set up

Speedo-got it

batman-wildebeest get the tuxedo

wildebeest-on it

Robin-kid flash you know what to do

kid flash-im there

wildebeest here's the tux let's go

robin-c'mon

(At the church)

Star-I love it

Batgirl-you should

Raven-you look amazing

Star-you made it

Wouldn't miss it

Star-Cyborg-bb

Raven-there here with robin

Robin-thanks guys for coming

BB-no problem

Cyborg-just a little mad that's all

Robin-alright-you guys head to the church ill be there in a few

Wildebeest-ok

Starfire-you'll ready-jinx-we have to wait five minutes

Star-ok

(In the church all the titans and friends are there)

(Front two rows: Courtney titans east and Cyborg bb raven batman and batgirl-and blackfire)

Courtney-how long before robin enters

bb-one minute

Courtney-ok

(back where robin is )

(titan caller beeps)

slade-robin-if you don't come to where I am your little tower will be terminated

Robin-we can rebuild it

slade-i don't think so because the city will be terminated

Robin-fine

(rips off the tux and leaves)

bb-where is he

Cyborg-uh oh

Blackfire-what

Cyborg-look

Blackfire-oh

(batgirl-gives the ok)

jinx-everybody is there even black fire

Starfire(gulp) ok

(music starts)

Starfire-(walks in to the altar) where's robin

bumble bee-don't know

(batman Speedo bb and wildebeest run off)

bb-found his tux

Speedo-but no robin

(In the church)

Wildebeest-everyone robin is gone

star-what(starts crying)

Cyborg-we cant find him

( in the city)

robin-what do you want

slade-nothing

Robin-I don't believe you

slade-fine you doing so you broke your girlfriend's heart

Robin-she's going to kill me

slade-are you really ready to be married

robin-yes

slade-really I know all your tricks moves and I know you

robin-did you come here to lecture me

(back at the church)

everyone is waiting

batman-let's wait and see what happens

Back in the city slade-no just saying-are you ready

Robin(bows his head) – I don't know

Slade- thought so now go

Robin-thanks but when I see you again..

Slade-wouldn't expect anything less

(at the church)

Bumblebee-where is he

Speedo- titan's caller beeps

Speedo-robin where the heck are you

Robin-tell everyone the wedding is off

Speedo-what

Robin- just do it

Speedo-um…everyone robin says the wedding is off

Starfire-what

Raven- are you sure

Speedo-yes

Blackfire-only I get to treat my sister like that

Cyborg-alright let's go back to the tower

Starfire-ok

(back at the tower)

blackfire-where is he

bumblebee-cool it we'll make sure he pays

bb- let's all relax until…

batgirl-what is that noise

jinx-it's down the hall

(they walk in to the training room and see robin kickboxing)

kid flash –what up dude

robin-need something

batman-actually we don't but Starfire needs to talk to you

robin-what does she need

Starfire-you didn't want to marry me

Robin-can you guys excuse us

Starfire- is there something wrong

(robin starts punching the bag )

robin-look no there's not… but im a hero and heroes don't …marry

(Starfire runs out crying)

Courtney-WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER!

Robin-heroes don't marry

Batgirl-then why did you propose

Robin-because two reasons one I've already told you Two im not ready to marry

Jinx-which is it

Robin- uh…both

Cyborg-dude why

Robin-reason one happy now leave

(he starts punching the and kicking the bag they all walk out)

BB-robin-everyone is leaving

Robin-bye guys see you around

Kid flash-later

(they all walk out)

Starfire-robin can we talk

Robin-about

Starfire-the umm… wedding I know the whole hero not marrying thing

(he walks over to the kitchen and opens the fridge0

Starfire-but…

Robin-but what

(the rest of the gang is standing near the hall door watching )

Starfire- the day before the wedding you umm…said

Robin-really what did I say(as he's getting a glass)

Starfire-umm… you said.. you loved me

Titans-(gasp)

Robin-(pauses and sighs) look Starfire-just stop don't ask me that

Cyborg-dude you did say that

Robin-look I thought I'm sorry I just.. I don't

(alarm beeps )

bb-let's go

raven-slade shaould've known

slade -I see you made your choice

Cyborg-what does he mean

Robin-titans go

(they start the fight)

slade-so you did know if you were ready or not

robin-shut up

slade-robin-look at yourself you made the right choice

bb-what choice

robin- stay out of my life

slade –fine(he throws abomb

Starfire-titans

(they all duck)

raven-(cough) everyone ok

Cyborg-a little scratched

bb-yep

robin-im good

raven-star?

bb-look

Cyborg-starfire

Robin-(runs over to her) star

bb-she's not breathing

raven-here(she chants a spell) ashram matron centos heal my friend monks give me power to heal (a black purple light shoots at star)

Cyborg-nothing

Robin-I…I… I have to go

(After he leaves star wakes up)

bb-he seemed pretty upset

Starfire-he hates me

raven-maybe but you're alive

Cyborg-c'mon

(at the tower)

satrfire-where is he

bb-probbaly his room ill go check

(the door is open and robin is on the titan caller with Courtney)

Courtney-so why are you leaving

Robin-because today Starfire died

Courtney –you're the leader

Robin-when Starfire died I realized right then I loved her

Courtney-then why didn't you marry

Robin-because the reason was I wasn't ready

Courtney-well ill see you soon

Robin bye

(bb runs to tell)

Cyborg-what

Robin-is leaving

Starfire-what

Raven-he wouldn't

(robin-walks out carrying a bag)

bb-dude

robin-cyborg-the team is yours bye guys

Cyborg-im not tking your place none of us are

Robin-one of you is going to have to

Satrfire-robin don't leave

Robin-Starfire im leav.. star

Starfire-hey

(they talk for a few minutes)

robin-Starfire im sorry but I do love you

Starfire- love you too

Cyborg-finally

Robin-hang on Courtney im staying

Courtney-good

Bb-titans

Raven-yep

Robin-let's keep things the way they are

Cyborg-I agree

Everyone-Titans


End file.
